


Rande naslepo

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. Malena zařídí pro Draca a Hermionu rande naslepo. Co z toho může vzejít?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rande naslepo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29202) by Marmalade Fever. 



**. . .**

Malena žvýkala žvýkačku. „Každopádně si myslím, že vy dva byste se k sobě báječně hodili."

„Myslíš?" ptala se Hermiona skepticky.

„Opravdu, drahá - je úžasný. Bohatý, pohledný a má v sobě přinejmenším takovou jiskru, jako ty," ujistila ji blondýnka a vyfoukla bublinu.

„Maleno... a je chytrý?" Hermiona zkřížila ruce, a pak je zase spustila volně podél těla.

„Drahoušku! Je opravdu duchaplný," usmála se Malena.

Hermiona se uklidnila. „A jak se jmenuje?"

„Ne, ne, ne! Tím bych to celé zkazila, víš? Nechci, abyste si o sobě vzájemně zjišťovali nějaké informace a tvrdili mi, že se k sobě ani trochu nehodíte." Vyfoukla další bublinu a propíchla ji nehtem.

„No tak dobře," povzdechla si Hermiona podrážděně.

„Báječné, zlatíčko! Setkáš se s ním v sobotu večer, v osm, v Chez Delish. Vezmi si sebou žlutou růži. Uvidíš, že se ti bude líbit!" vypískla potěšeně Malena.

„Doufám, že máš pravdu."

**. . .**

„Tak říkáš, že je hezká?" ptal se Draco a spravoval si před zrcadlem límeček.

„Zemřel bys pro ni, zlato." Ujistila ho Malena a vyfoukla bublinu.

„Dobrá, sejdu se s ní," řekl a hůlkou si upravil pěšinku ve vlasech.

Malena radostně zavýskla. „Setkáš se s ní v osm hodin večer, tuhle sobotu v Chez Delish. Měj sebou žlutou růži." Usmála se. „Zamiluješ si ji."

„Jo, jasně."

**. . .**

Hermiona překontrolovala čas. Bylo 7:58. Spravila si žlutou růži na šatech, vešla do přeplněné restaurace a pohledem pátrala po někom, kdo by také měl žlutou růži.

„Ne," vydechla.

**. . .**

Draco přišel dřív. Nerad chodil dřív. Raději přicházel stylově - pozdě. Ale přišlo mu jako dobrý nápad nenechat dívku čekat. Mohla by si myslet, že se na ni vykašlal. V 7:59 na jeho stůl dopadl něčí stín. Vzhlédnul a uviděl krásnou mladou ženu se žlutou růží. Pak jí pohlédl to tváře.

„Grangerová," řekl, „k čertu."

**. . .**

„Malfoy," odpověděla Hermiona, „k čertu s tím vším!"

**. . .**

„Já tu Malenu přerazím!" vyhrkli oba.

**. . .**

Grangerová se posadila a Draco se na ni zamračil. „Tvrdila, že jsi krásná!"

„Dušovala se, že jsi chytrý!"

„Pak mám pro tebe novinku, Grangerová. Jsem chytrý," ohradil se Draco.

„Mám pro tebe novinku, Malfoy. Číšník nemohl z mého výstřihu spustit oči - a když jsem šla kolem, štípnul mě do zadku."

Zírali jeden na druhého.

„Proč sis přisedla?" pozvedl Draco tázavě obočí.

„Ty podpatky mě zabíjí," odpověděla prostě. „Hned půjdu, neboj." Grangerová vstala, ale okamžitě se zase posadila, ve tváři zděšení.

„Co zas?" zakoulel očima.

„Nemyslím si, že můžu odejít."

„A to jako proč ne?" tázal se kysele.

„Protože," ztišila hlas, „přímo támhle sedí celé osazenstvo Denního věštce."

„A co s tím?"

„Jestli odejdu, všimnou si mě, pak uvidí tebe a dojde jim, že jme měli rande."

„Stěží bych tohle nazval schůzkou."

„Máme poznávací znamení - žluté růže, ty blbče," zuřila Grangerová a její tvář postupně červenala.

„Proč prostě nezmizet touhle stranou?" ukázal Draco na opačný konec stolu. Grangerová se napřímila a lehce vykoukla.

„Ani nápad, ne. Kdepak, José," řekla rozhodně.

„Proč zas ne?" zeptal se Draco a sám se vyklonil, aby se mohl podívat. A pak to uviděl. Celých pět stolů tím směrem bylo obsazeno. U jednoho byli Harry Potter, Ginny Weasleyová a Ron Weasley. Druhý si zabral ministr kouzel se ženou. U třetího stolu seděli jeho zmijozelští přátelé. U čtvrtého spatřil Rubeuse Hagrida s Olympií Maxime. A u pátého stolu nebyl nikdo jiný, než jeho otec (čerstvě propuštěný z Azkabanu) a jeho drahá matka. „NEMŮŽEME ODEJÍT," prohlásil a do jeho hlasu se vkradl podtón paniky.

„Ne, dokud oni nevypadnou, tak ne," přitakala Grangerová ponuře, jakoby snad vynucená hodina jeho společnosti byla horší než doživotí.

Draco se několikrát zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil. „Poslyš, prostě mluv tiše a snaž se na sebe neupoutat pozornost."

„Věř mi, vynasnažím se." Měli štěstí - jejich stůl byl umístěn tak, že je nikdo nemohl vidět, pokud oni sami nevstali.

**. . .**

„Dobrý večer, vítáme vás v Chez Delish. Já se jmenuji Andre a budu vás dnes večer obsluhovat," řekl jim číšník a mrkl na Hermionu. Zrudla. „Tohle je vaše první schůzka?" zeptal se a pokukoval po jejich žlutých růžích.

„Není to žádná schůzka," odpověděli oba unisono.

„Když to říkáte," podivil se Andre. „Dobrá, takže co si dáte k pití?" zeptal se a z kapsy vytáhl bleskobrk.

„Bourbon," procedil Malfoy skrz zaťaté zuby.

„A pro krásnou dámu?" chtěl vědět Andre.

„Shirley Temple, prosím," odvětila.

„Hned to bude," uklonil se a zmizel v kuchyni.

„ _Shirley Temple, prosím,_ " pitvořil se po ní Malfoy. Otráveně se opřel do židle.

Hermiona zoufale zakroutila hlavou. „Proč právě já?" posteskla si.

**. . .**

„Tak tady, prosím, jsou vaše nápoje," usmál se na ně Andre a postavil před ně skleničky.

„A jídelníčky?" zavrčel Draco a překřížil ruce.

„Ano, samozřejmě. Tady jsou, pane," zazubil se Andre.

‚Doufám, že nečekáš nějaké dýžko,' zamumlal si Draco pro sebe.

„Budu zpátky, než by jehně dvakrát švihlo ocáskem. Zatím si něco dobrého vyberte," řekl Andre a odešel.

„Měla bych nápad," oznámila Grangerová a dál se mračila do jídelního lístku.

„Jaký?" zajímalo Draca.

„Co takhle nechat Malenu zaplatit naši útratu?" Přes tvář se jí mihl nehezký úšklebek.

„Víš, vždycky říkali, jak ti to pálí. Nikdy jsem tomu nevěřil - až do teď," zašklebil se Draco ďábelsky.

**. . .**

„...a jako moučník bych si dala kousek koláče Key lime, kopeček zmrzliny - lesní směs. A ještě dva kousky Čokoládové dekadence," dokončila Hermiona a složila si ruce do klína. Andreovy ruce se chvěly, když se obrátil k Malfoyovi.

„A vy pane?"

„Já si dám největší steak co máte, domácí salát, pečené brambory s kolečky cibule, thajskou arašídovou omáčku, vařenou kukuřici, kus Marionberry cheesecake a banán se zmrzlinou a šlehačkou."

„Samozřejmě, pane." Andre už se chystal odejít, ale Draco dodal: „ A ještě dva jehněčí ocásky, prosím."

**. . .**

„Pořád tam sedí," zašeptala otráveně Hermiona, když se koukala zrcátkem z pudřenky po ostatních stolech. „Všichni!"

„Možná přeháníme. Třeba můžeme odejít, aniž by jim došlo, že jsme tu byli společně," řekl Draco zvolna a pomalu upil bourbonu.

„To těžko - na to jsme příliš vyparádění. Dojde jim, že jsme tu s někým," zoufala si Hermiona.

„Můžeš říct, že se tvůj protějšek nakonec ani neukázal," navrhnul Draco.

Grangerová ho probodla pohledem. „Přiznáš, že se na tebe partnerka vykašlala?"

„Samozřejmě, že ne," odsekl.

„Ani já ne," řekla Grangerová. „Ach ne!"

„Co zas?" ptal se Draco.

„To je Viktor! Právě si sedá k tomu stolu vedle reportérů. Kdo to s ním je?"

„Krum?" divil se Draco a sám se podíval. „A Pansy?" Vyměnili si výmluvný pohled.

„Tomu se mi nechce věřit," posteskla si Grangerová. „Můj bývalý s tvou bývalou... no to jsou mi vyhlídky!"

„Představ si, jak budou vypadat jejich děti... jen si představ ty nosy!" vytřeštil Draco oči.

„Malfoy! To je příšerné!" Zakvílela Grangerová a také se rozesmála.

„My dva bychom spolu vypadali mnohem lépe," zamumlal Draco.

„Co jsi řekl?" podívala se na něj Grangerová zděšeně.

„Říkal jsem... ještě chléb?" pozvedl košík s pečivem.

„Ehm, díky. Ale neříkal jsi...?" zkoušela to Grangerová.

„Zapomeň na to."

**. . .**

„Tady prosím - vaše jídlo," řekl Andre a začal před ně pokládat množství jídla. Pak je nechal o samotě.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, kolik jsme si toho objednali," poznamenala Hermiona a strnule hleděla na dva jehněčí ocásky.

„Nemůžu se dočkat, až Maleně ten účet pošleme," těšil se Malfoy a pozvedl vidličku.

„Ví ona vůbec, že my dva se známe?"

„Nemám tušení." Malfoy se pustil rovnou do steaku a salát odsunul stranou.

„Nechápu, proč by se nás snažila dát dohromady... Myslíš, že doufala, že spolu budeme schopni vycházet?"

„Kdo ví, co si ta přežvýkavá podivínka myslí."

„Co ti o mě navykládala?" zeptala se Hermiona a dala se do těstovin.

„Jen to, že jsi hezká," zasmál se nad pečenými bramborami. „Co ti říkala o mě?"

„Tvrdila, že jsi úžasný, bohatý, pohledný a máš v sobě přinejmenším takovou jiskru, jako já."

„A souhlasíš?"

„Souhlasím? Souhlasím s čím?" pozvedla Hermiona obočí.

„Očividně jsem úžasný, bohatý, pohledný a mám v sobě jiskru, ne?"

„Opravdu se mě ptáš, jestli si myslím, že jsi pohledný?" ujišťovala se Hermiona.

„Odpověz na mou otázku," mávnul rukou, aby pokračovala.

„No dobře, uznávám, že jsi vcelku inteligentní a nejspíš máš i jiskru,..."

„Pokračuj, Grangerová. Hezky s pravdou ven."

Hermiona zaváhala. „ A máš ty nejkrásnější oči, co jsem kdy viděla."

Malfoyovi zaskočil kus steaku. Pomalu zčervenal. „Cože?" ptal se a bouchal se do hrudi, aby se mohl zase pořádně nadechnout.

„Ty ses ptal," pokrčila Hermiona rameny. Pohledem hypnotizovala svou bramborovou kaši.

„Nečekal jsem, že řekneš pravdu!"

„Jsem velice pravdomluvná osoba."

Rozhostilo se nepříjemné ticho.

„Myslím, že jsi svým způsobem taky docela krásná," zamumlal Malfoy tak potichu, že ho Hermiona sotva zaslechla.

„Jsem?" ujišťovala se překvapeně.

„Svým způsobem."

**. . .**

„Podívej - Harry, Ron a Ginny konečně odcházejí," zaradovala se Grangerová.

„Taky už bylo načase," zavrčel Draco.

„A... ale ne! Ginny zamířila naším směrem!"

„COŽE?"

„HERMIONO? MALFOY? CO VY DVA TADY DĚLÁTE? MÁTE SPOLU RANDE?" Draco měl chuť několikrát udeřit hlavou do stolu. Všichni, kdo byli v restauraci, se po nich otočili, aby zjistili, co se děje.

„Pšššt!" zasyčela Grangerová a zatáhla Ginny Weasleyovou na místo vedle sebe. Bohužel už bylo příliš pozdě. Všichni vstali a dívali se, jestli ten výkřik byl pravdivý.

„Tohle si čtenáři Věštce zamilují!" radovala se jedna reportérka.

„Slečna Grangerová a pan Malfoy?" zajímal se ministr kouzel.

„Hermiono! Proč tu seš s tou nafoukanou fretkou?" nechápal Hagrid.

„Draco!" spílala Narsicca Malfoyová.

„Malfoy, kámo, co se děje? Co tu děláš s mudlovskou šmejdkou?" chtěl vědět Theodore Nott.

Draco praštil hlavou do stolu a Hermiona propukla v pláč.

„Mladý muži, já tě... já tě... vydědím!" zařval Lucius Malfoy.

„Hermiono?" To byl Ron Weasley s ušima rudýma jak ředkvičky.

„Pito-pitomá-maá Malena," štkala Hermiona do ubrousku.

Draco vstal. „Bylo to rande naslepo!" snažil se je překřičet.

„Takže to bylo rande," zakvílela Ginny Weasleyová.

„Asi budu zvracet," okomentoval to Potter.

„Už nejsi můj syn! Právě jsi byl vyděděn! Pro mě za mě si tu mudlovskou šmejdku třeba vezmi, to je mi jedno! Já budu žít věčně!" prohlásil Lucius Malfoy.

„Nechci si ji brát! Dokonce ani nechci být na téhle pitomé schůzce!"

„Proč brečíš?"

„Dráčku? Co to má znamenat s tou svatbou?"

„Proboha!" zaječela Hermiona. „Bylo to jedno jediné rande naslepo. Nemohli jsme odejít, aniž byste nás všichni viděli!"

„Můžu už začít servírovat moučník?" zeptal se Andre, který přinesl podnos.

„Máte stejné žluté růže!"

„Odcházím. Pojď Narcisso. Musíme zařídit to vydědění."

„Harry, Ginny, pojďte. Hermiona už o nás očividně nestojí, když má teď _Malfoye_."

Dav se rozešel, až zase zůstali jen Draco a Grangerová. „Jsem vyřízený!" nadával Draco a snažil se popadnout dech.

„Mí přátelé mě nenávidí!" uvědomila si Grangerová otřeseně.

„Myslíš si, že mám hezké oči."

„Říkal jsi, že jsem krásná."

„Takže příští sobotu ve stejný čas?" chtěl se ujistit Draco.

„Platí." Poté si oba sedli a v klidu dokončili moučník.


End file.
